


Herald Harbinger Hero Home

by HolographicCEO



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtubs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicCEO/pseuds/HolographicCEO
Summary: Winchester the herald has been gone for a month and Cullen misses her dearly. Finally coming home, they decide to take some time for themselves together before anything else.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 12





	Herald Harbinger Hero Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read  
> Cullen belongs to Bioware

It had been a month. She had been out into the unknown for a month. Cullen worried, of course, about her. How could he not? She was the inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste. She was a beacon of hope and order to the current chaos. He loved her. To the grey icy stare to the curl of her lips. She had a way about her that was calming and yet thrilling. Her last letter was 4 days ago. Usually it was every three. He was beginning to worry even more. Suddenly there was a commotion outside. He could hear the shouts and hollers. He looked out the window to see Bull, Dorian, and Varric followed by the herald. She was there alright. Relief washed over Cullen as she made her way to the gate. She looked up at the window at him and gave him a smile as she passed through to the other side. He didn't want to cause a scene. They had tried to hold off rumors of a budding romance but everyone knew and they weren't mean enough to tease them. Cullen knew Winchester preferred privacy. He watched and she quietly snuck away and headed into the castle. He knew where she was headed. He hurried off and headed to her quarters. The great hall was quiet. Most everyone had gone out to hear from the herald but were met with the other three. He opened the door and turned the lock and went up the stairs. He heard the clank of metal on the stone floors as she took off her protection.

“Everyone will be wondering where you're at.” he said as he walked up to her. 

“Let them wonder. It has been a long month away from this place.” She remarked as she threw her belt to the floor. 

She stood in the middle of her pile of armor and sighed. She was tired and needed a break. A real bed to sleep on and a real meal in her belly. 

He walked over to her and brushed a strand of hair from her face, “Let me draw you a bath. Josephine could have a meal brought up for us.”

She nodded as she headed to the washroom. He went to the fireplace and started a fire up. He quickly went downstairs to Josephine’s office and told her to have food brought up and wait until the next day for reports.

Only four people had keys to the herald's rooms. He went back upstairs and got the water ready for a bath. Winchester was sitting in front of a mirror combing the knots out of her hair. Cullen shed his coat and came up behind her and rubbed his thumbs over the back of her neck. 

“I missed you.” 

She stopped and closed her eyes, a smile formed on her lips as she let him work the tension from her muscles. 

“I missed you too.” 

He kissed the top of her head and let her finish brushing her hair. He loved watching her. Even with the most mundane tasks. She looked more at peace now. He went back to the large fireplace and transported the large kettle of water back to the stone tub. He poured it in and then mixed a little more water to reduce the heat. He dunked his hand in and smiled. It was ready. He looked through a cupboard for some oils and herbs to put in the water. He found a sachet of dried herbs and a fresh bag of flower petals. This ought to do. He sprinkled some both into the bath and mixed it around to release the oils. He walked back to the herald and rubbed her shoulder, “The tub awaits…” He smiled and walked with her, helping her into the water and letting her sink into the water. She sighed softly as the warmth of the water soon overtook her. She leaned her head against the stone and smiled back at him. 

“You should join me. I am sure you could use a good washing.” She teased and winked at him. 

“Don’t tempt me, love.” He smirked back at her, “That bath looks absolutely perfect with you in it.” He leaned closer and kissed her gently. She smiled against his lips as she splashed him. He pulled back and shook his head, droplets scattering everywhere. 

“Maker, you are naughty.” He stood up and she splashed him again. He tried shielding himself but it didn’t work and now his clothes were wet. 

“Well it looks like you don’t have a choice but to take a bath with me.” She grinned back at him and he narrowed his eyes, smiling playfully at her. “You asked for it.” 

He started to pull his chest plate off and the rest of his armor and clothes. She splashed him again as he was taking his boots and pants off, “Oh now you’re going to pay for it.” 

He stepped into the tub and sat down, splashing her back, causing the water to spill out over the side. “You’re being awfully naughty commander,” She smirked back at him. 

He moved over her and pinned her against the tub. “You should see how naughty I can be…” He winked back at her. 

“I’d like to see that, Commander…” lowering her eyes and stating in a sultry tone. 

He dipped his head down and caught her lips in a heated kiss, pressing down against her in the water. She reached up and ran her hands over his face as she kissed back. He reached a hand down started to tease her, rubbing his fingers over her slit. She gasped softly against his lips and he smirked, “Now, now Herald, I have just started…” He slipped his finger between her folds and teased the small bundle of nerves at the apex. 

She arched against his touch, looking up at him and moaning, “Cullen…” She tried to find purchase against the tub walls but was unable. 

He smiled and continued his slow teasing strokes, “Do you need something, Darling?” 

She whimpered as he continued his onslaught, “Uh Cullen I am going to slip.” 

He wrapped his free arm around her, holding her up as he slipped a finger inside her. “Looks like I slipped instead.” 

She moaned softly as he pumped his finger slowly inside her as she held onto his shoulders, the heavily trained muscles flexing under her hands due to his movements. 

She felt her core heat up, the fire in her belly growing hotter with every thrust of his finger. She tried to hold on but she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He soon worked a second finger into her. He pumped them hard and fast, his thumb working her clit. Her fingers dug into thick muscle as she tried to hold on. She was reaching her limit as his fingers worked inside her. Just a little bit closer. His finger stretched her deliciously. 

"Come on, Herald, come for me..." his finger pressed into a spot and she saw stars. She came undone, the fire soon overtook her and she crashed into bliss. 

She came hard around his fingers, wonton moans rolling off her tongue and out her lips as he worked his fingers through her orgasm. He smiled and held her close with his other arm, letting them sink into the warm water. 

She slowed her breathing as his fingers eased away, and his arm wrapped around her to cradle her, "I imagine you needed that didn't you?" 

She sighed softly as she relaxed into the water. "You have no idea. It's been a long month with no privacy." 

She ran her fingers over his collar bone. 

"I have missed you." He said as he reveled in her touches. 

She brushed her lips against his, feeling his weight settle between her legs. 

"I can tell.." she felt his hard length against her belly. She arched up to press her hips against his. He let out a grunt, "you're going to get yourself into trouble if you keep doing that." 

"Didn't you know? That's my middle name." She was able to snake her way out from under him and out of the tub. 

She looked down at him, her skin glistening from the water and oil. "The question is, what are you going to do about it commander?" She smirked down at him and he growled, stood up out of the tub, water dripping down his body. 

He was a sight for sore eyes. She reached out and ran a finger down his abs as he snatched her lips in a fierce kiss, he walked her back towards the smooth stone wall and picked her up, "Oh I plan to do a lot, my love." 

She held onto him as he walked with her out to the bedroom. It had gotten dark and only the fire lit the room. He tossed her down onto the bed and held onto her knees. 

She ran her hands over his hands and down her thighs, then up her stomach to her breasts, “Do what you will, Commander.” 

She toyed with her nipples and arched up off the bed as he spread her legs out for him. He settled against her and teased her entrance. “I don’t know if you deserve it.” 

She whined and reached up, rocking her pelvis against his, “Don’t make me beg…please…” 

He smirked down at her, is length settled against her, slowly sliding up and down her sex, “You don’t seem like you want it bad enough. I don’t know that you missed me at all.” She grabbed a hold of his biceps and leaned up to meet his lips, “Please, Cullen. I need you. I miss how your cock stretches.” 

He loved how naughty she got, and she loved how he blushed from her words. Despite being the Commander of the Inquisition forces, he was still a humble shy man. He really did stir the lion deep inside him to wake. 

He kissed her and continued rocking his cock against her, feeling how wet she was getting. 

He pulled away and looked at her, “I don’t know..” He started to pull away and felt her legs wrap tightly around his waist to bring him closer. She looked into his eyes, “Please...I need you...” her voice cracked a bit as she tried to close the gap between them. 

He chuckled softly, “As you wish, Inquisitor.” He positioned himself at her entrance, slowly sliding inside her, feeling her heat and tightness surround his cock. She felt like fire. He held onto her thighs as he settled into her. Tight and secure. 

She was panting and holding onto his hands as she relaxed around him. It had been a month. Yearning and passion, silent actions and longing. He was glad to have her home. He started off slow, pulling his hips back and sliding back in, just taking in the feeling of her here with him. She moaned softly each time he filled her back up. He stretched her in just the right ways and scratched the itch perfectly. She felt the fires in her belly start to burn. Passion, longing, unspoken words added fuel to the embers as he started his rhythm. Her hips would meet his with every thrust. 

She ran her hands up and down his forearms as he rutted into her. She wrapped her legs around, digging her heels into his low back to keep her inside him. He pumped harder into her, leaning down and kissing over her jaw to her neck, causing her to moan as he found a spot that sent lightening through her. 

“Cullen…” She panted as he moved his hands to the back of her thighs, pushing them towards the bed so he could angle into her deeper. 

“Winnie…” He panted softly as started to thrust harder, the only sounds filling the room was the crackling of the fire, the bed creaking, and the sounds of their skin connecting. 

She arched against him, holding onto his shoulders as he moved with her. She looked up at him with lidded eyes, mouth parted as slightly coherent noises started to spill from her lips, “Cullen, Maker’s breath!” 

He chuckled softly as he leaned over her, “Tell me what you need, Win…” 

She whimpered softly and wrapped her arms tighter around him, holding him against her, “Just this. This is perfect.” 

He kissed her deeply, tangling a hand in her hair and leaning a bit on his other arm. She kissed him back, scratching her nails over his upper back as she rolled her hips a bit. She needed release and he was so close to giving her that. He started to thrust harder, his cock angled and hitting the little spot inside her that made her see stars. 

She cried out softly as she felt the fire in her belly start to rush her through her, “Cullen…I!” 

“Come for me.” He said, his tone commanding and needy. 

Her eyebrows knitted together as she arched against him, mouth falling open as she moaned out. Fire spread over her and burned through her, causing her to squeeze around him as she came. 

He grunted at he felt her walls fluttering around his cock, his hips still moved against her, eager to join her in burning pleasure. Her eyes opened back up and looked back at him, still hazy as she started to come down. She rolled her hips as his thrusts began to get sloppy. 

“Cullen, my love, join me…” she whispered softly as she held his head in her hands. He pumped his hips a few more times as he stared back into her eyes. 

“Maker’s breath…” 

He felt the fire consume him too, his hips stalling against her as he felt himself burn. She sighed as she felt him pulse inside her, warmth spreading in her lower belly. 

He leaned his head against hers, eyes closed as he felt the last bits of fire smolder down. She smiled and kissed him gently, holding him close as he kissed her back. 

He opened his eyes back up and looked back at her, “I love you.” 

She smiled, “I love you too.” 

He pulled away briefly only to pick her up and set her more in the middle of the bed, “Food should be here by now.” She nodded and wrapped a fur around herself. 

“Bring it back up here to bed. I’m not ready to be that far away from you yet.” 

He chuckled softly, “Of course. I won’t refuse the herald.” He walked to the stairs and back down to the door, picking up the tray and taking it back up to share a meal with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like comment constructive criticism always welcome


End file.
